Who are you?
by Vampire Zero
Summary: Lewis likes Sjin but cant tell him. After drinking, due to the frustration and confusion of mixed signals, Lewis blanks out and is raped? Lewis X Sjin love story. Rated M for Mature content and language. BOYXBOY
1. Who are you?

First story EVER! I will continue this series until I feel that I am satisfying.

Lewjin love story

* * *

After a day of recording Minecraft Druidz Regrowth 1-6, Lewis couldn't comprehend why Sjin would say sexual jokes in the workplace. Knocking himself down, he scolded himself not to be hopeful. Lewis had a secret which he feared; he loved Sjin. Sjin is his coworker and, as such, he couldn't make things awkward by pointing it out or everything would go south. After saving the recorded content, sending it to the editing staff and getting ready to leave for the day, Sjin stopped him asking if he wanted to go out for a drink.

After knocking back a few drinks in a bar close to Yogtowers, the 2 were intoxicated. Lewis drowned himself in booze for harboring a forbidden love for Sjin and he blanked.

 **Lewis POV**

With my stomach quesy and my head still drowsy and hungover, I laid in bed trying to recall what had happened but it was all a hazy of nothingness. Attempting to get up, I winced in pain, my lower back was sore. _Did I sleep funny?_ I rubbed my lower back, but I didn't feel any article of clothing; I usually sleep in what I get drunk in. I opened my eyes and let the light in, almost automatically I sobered up. I am naked, lying in dirty sheets. _What the hell happened?_

I looked around, finding myself alone in what appeared to be a hotel room, bearing the pain, I collected my clothes which had been discarded at the door. Immediately, I called the front desk to find any clue as to who I was with. This was to no avail, the management had no recollection of what the other guy looked like but the room had already been paid for.

Collecting my thoughts, I was about to get dressed but a thick, warm residue dribbled down my leg. I shuttering and shivered, _I have to get clean!_ I mildly panicked and ran to the shower. I scrubbed my skin and discovered multiple red and purple spots on my collarbone, chest and neck; love bites and bruised teeth impressions.

"For fucks sake!" _I did it again_. This is the second time I have found myself raped by this mystery person. I calmed down, it was the same MO, bite marks and signs of rough, hard sex so I guess it's the same guy who did this. _Why me?_

Although I love Sjin, my unconscious desire for physical love is so strong that I actually ended up sleeping with this person; a stranger. Knowing I have to get everywhere clean, I probed and stretched my hole, feeling the slippery, warm waste dribble from his bottom. _Mnn… haa…_ I finished up and jumped out. Slipping on my t-shirt, trousers and jeans, collected my phone, dropped off the key and checked out.

Checking into YogTowers, I went straight to my small office, locked the door and sat down on my painfully sore behind. Trying to recall the night, I pressed and hit my head on the desk. Like a slap to the face, I remembered that today I had to record the last 7-11 episodes of Druidz Regrowth, thus had to face Sjin, not knowing if he saw me leaving with another guy or maybe it was Sjin? … _No, that's not possible_.

Reaching for my phone in my back pocket, I pulled it out, knowing it would only make things awkward if I avoid him. I have to pretend like nothing happened, like I don't know anything. I prepped to Facetime Sjin; fixing my disheveled head of hair, calming the nervousness in my heart, straightening the mess in my office, and making sure my cheeks don't turn red. Pressing the call button, my anxiety turns to stiffness and we talk of the day to come.

"Want to put some seeds in my anal-yzer?"

"Mahogany Doors. Mahogany Doors. Mahogany Doors…" –Sjins humor was inviting and made me love his comedic nature even more. His humor makes him more enjoyable to be around and that's why I cant ruin my relationship with him. I have to act causal.

"Where are you? You creepy mother f*cker!" I have to be the serious one, suppressing my feelings but occasionally I get caught up and pretend that Sjin likes me. "Geez Sjin. Not on camera". Its impossible but living this way isn't so bad.

Returning to the same bar, I took a couple Absolut Legspreader shots (Absolut Vodka and Midori), careful not to get entirely wasted. I am going to find the man who has had sex with me, even if it results in the same situation but this time, I am conscious. At this point I don't really care, I want comfort. Hah! This is sad. Getting drunk in a little bar, waiting for a man to take me to a hotel and rape me; _what has my life become?_

Unexpectedly, someone poked my shoulder, it was Martyn, and I didn't know he drank. Sitting beside me, he ordered a Gin Ricky (gin and lemon juice).

"Hey dude, you okay?" Martyn's voice was awfully high and the gin probably wasn't helping. A about a half hour passed, his words were becoming more slurred and difficult to understand. He was talking something about a pig and kangaroos behind. My stomach was feeling queasy and the alcohol wasn't helping. Telling Martyn I was heading to the restroom, I got up and made my way to the back of the bar.

In the single bathroom, I headed to a stall. From behind, a blindfold was secured over my eyes, pushed me into stall then locked it, hands searched and caressed my body and something was poking my bum. The person's hands way there way down my pants. As I began to protest, one of his hands grasped both of mine and pinned me to the wall. I wanted to yell but the man pressed their mouth onto mine and slipped their tongue in. It wasn't disgusting but it was uncomfortable.

*·. ·´`·. ·•Sex Time•·. ·´`·.·*

Grasping my length, he stroked it moderately slow, speeding up as I pulled from the kiss.

"uhm...nn…haa… Ahh!" I released. My excitement couldn't be restrained, he knew every inch of my body. Having released in his hand, he pulled my pants and trousers down and used my cum on my hole. Pressing his fingers against my hole teasingly, he thrust a finger in, pulling in and out. Adding another finger, I bit my lip. He used his fingers to stretch me open. Close to climaxing, he pulled his fingers out. For a minute, he didn't do anything. He was waited. Waiting for me to beg.

"P-Please… put your… big thing into my hole…" This had happened before. I knew the words he wanted, the words of consent. Suddenly without hesitation, he impaled me with his dick. Having no mercy, he released my hands and stuck a few fingers into my mouth. Flicking and rubbing my tongue with the same rhythm as his thrusts. I sucked on his fingers. His rhythm slowed and without either of us cumming, he pulled out. I gasped, wanting to release. Needing it.

"Nhh... More… please… more". He shoved his fingers into my hole and then ensued with his dick. His fingers played inside, rubbing my canal, making squishy sounds while he pulled out and pushed himself into me. Close to the edge, I became louder and my partner muffled grunts until I release over the toilet and he plunged deep and released inside of me and pulled out.

Going limp and dazed on the toilet, the lock on the stall released, the blindfold over my eyes was pulled but the light flooded in too fast, the face of my assailant was unrecognizable. He left, I pulled myself up slowly, wiped the drool from my mouth and looked upon my naked form. I looked like a slut. Laughing to myself, I dressed myself and straightened my hair.

Upon returning to the bar, Martyn was still there. "You feel better now?"

I shivered, feeling my assaulter's liquid dribble out of my arse.

"No… I have to go now.'


	2. Disturbed

I walked out of the bar fast, shivering and disgusted. Wobbling, Lewis made his way to the street where he whistled and waited for a taxi.

Stepping out of the taxi and paying the driver, Lewis could feel more of the liquid in his arse. Walking away fast, I clenched my muscles as tightly, with my hips in pain and uncomfortable uncleanliness. Upon opening the door to the apartment complex, the landlord ran toward me.

Stopping in my place, the owner caught his breath and told me the news.

"Your place has been broke into… They suspect it to be a random targeting… so… they said not to worry but the damage is pretty bad so… you have to stay somewhere else until the repairs are done."

"O-okay, I'll do just that. Thank you and if you'll excuse me." I replied, barely louder than a whisper. I slowly made my way to the elevator, knowing this was no 'random' break-in. My room is on the 3rd and last floor of this building not to mention, all the way at the end, robbing an apartment that out-of-the-way is just too suspicious.

Pressing the ③, the doors closed. Revisiting the day's events, I couldn't help but let myself laugh in the most pathetic way possible; crouched in a small elevator with tears streaming down my face. I sound like a maniac. The sound of laughter mixed with muffled sobs, trying to hold the full-blown snot-nosed crying.

Reaching the 3rd floor, I gather myself up, regained my posture and walked along the corridor. At the very end, I could see the wreckage. Using a plastic sheet to cover the door didn't help, a few splinters of wood were resting in front of the entrance. Pulling back the sheet, I examined the door, the lock completely gone, they knocked it out. Pushing the door open, more wood was scattered and tread on.

Realizing the extent of the damage, I pulled my phone out. Looking through the contacts, I came across 3 names to choose from; Duncan, Sip, and Sjin. Debating who to call, I picked. "Hello, this is Sips." I can't bring myself to rely on Sjin and I know Duncan would ask many questions.

"Hey, Sips, its Lewis." Explaining the damage and inconvenience, Sips agreed to put me up for 2 days. After 2 days, I would need to move back to the apartment or call someone else.

Pushing the door closed and placing a chair in front of it, I headed to each room, checking for signs of robbery. Entering into the bedroom, I examined the valuables, nothing was gone. Reassured, I wanted to take a shower; A _long_ shower.

Down the hallway, I shut the bathroom door and locked it, paranoid of the day's events. Stripping of the 2 day-old clothes, I started the shower and stepped in. Trying to clear my mind, the scene from the bar flashed through my mind. His strong and ruthless hands… … … _I'm erect. No way!_ Ignoring it, I washed my crusty hair. Making my way down, I tried to satisfy myself.  3 minutes pass. _W-hat the heck? I can't cum, it's just not working._ Unwillingly, I thought back to the bar and I could feel myself getting closer. Releasing, a stream of warmish liquid flowed out of my back-side. A shiver and goosebumps resulted. I slammed my fist against the tiles, _so disgusting_.

Out of the shower, I ruffled my hair, brushed it and dried it. Wrapping the towel around myself, I head back to the bedroom to get dressed. Boxers. Boxers. Opening my drawer, I find that all my boxers are gone. What laid in the drawer was a single pair of red lace womens panties. Attached to it was a note

Thinking of you. Watching you. Loving you. ~ 3

Throwing the note back into the drawer, I slam it shut. _He must be_ _ **crazy**_. Leaving the underwear in the drawer, I slipped on a pair of loose-fitting jean and the Diggy Diggy Hole t-shirt. Going commando once in a while is fine and healthy.

A minute later my phone flashes on. A text from Sips.

10 minutes away.

 _10 minute is a long time._ Turning on the coffee machine, I poured 3 cups of water into the back.  2 minutes later. The pot dings and the water is boiled. Grabbing my big mug, I also grabbed the tea bags; Matcha tea. Matcha tea usually calms me. Pouring the water in the mug, I hear a noise from the entrance, startling me and causing me to spill boiling water onto my hand. Wincing in pain, I quickly drag my hand over to the sink, turning the cold tap water on.

" Aaaaaaaarrgh! Fuckin' Hell." The cold bites at the wound and instinctively I pulled away. _What the heck was that noise?_ After a few minutes of enduring the pain, I pulled my hand out and wrapped it in a rag to dry. While it was drying, I placed the tea bag in and checked the front door. Still battered and the chair still in place, _I must be hearing things._

Waiting for my tea to soak in the flavor, I head to my bedroom where I gather up clean clothes for the next 2 days; 2 blue jeans, 2 t-shirts, a tank top and night pants.

My phone rings and flashes. Another text message from Sips

I'm here. Need help?

Replying, I rushed

Be right down.

I thought of the tea and gulped it down _. So much for enjoying and relaxing._ Stuffing the clothes into a backpack, I grabbed some ointment and gauze and shoved them in as well. Rushing out the door, I take a last look around and turn the lights out.


End file.
